The Truth
by always-loved-you
Summary: Takes place before Rory and Logan break up. Rory is feeling great but a surprise visitor shocks her and makes her see the bad decisions she has made.
1. Surprises

"Oh my god!" I said and covered her eyes with her hands. "Why are you making me watch this Logan?"

"Because I love seeing you scared"

"Yeah well.." I tried to play-hit him but missed and instead fell with my head on his shoulder.

"Nice" he said

"Shut up"

"Ok its over"

"Yay! Finally!" I looked up at him. Just as I was about to kiss him, the doorbell rang. I gave him a peck on the cheek then walked over to the door of my apartment, also known as my grandparents pool house. I opened the door expecting to see one of my grandmother's maids.

I froze.

"Who is it Ace?" Logan called

"Ace? Said the person standing outside my door. "How weird is that?"

Logan got up having taken offence from this and walked over to the door. He put his arm around my shoulder protectively and pulled the door all the way open.

"Who the hell are you?" he said

"Tristan" I whispered.

"Hello Mary!" said Tristan.

"Um Logan I um…can you um.."

"You want me to leave?" Logan had a look of shock on his face.

"Well its just that…its getting really.."

"Yes she does so take a hint and leave already"

"Tristan please." I kissed Logan and gently guided him out the door. "I'll call you later"

Logan just grumbled something and left.

"What are you doing here Tristan?"


	2. The OK

Thanks for all the reviews

Leigh: im planning on it going medium I don't want it too fast because then its just gonna look like a raced through it.

LoVe23: I agree!

Shirleyyth: tried to put some of your suggestions in

Jojo: it's a trory with a little rogan

The-Life-And-Death-Brigade: I thought of making it Jess but decided Tristan instead

Molinhas: thanks

RoryLogan: You're just gonna have to wait and see

* * *

_"What are you doing here Tristan?"_

"Well I thought that was obvious since I'm standing in your Grandmother's pool house's doorway and you know I'm obviously not here to see your grandparents.."

"Oh…um...I just thought...I meant"

"I missed you Mary"

"And…"

"And what?"

"You're not just here because you missed me, you're here for another reason. And part of me is really scared right now."

"Fine. I have these tickets but no one to go with." He handed me too tickets. I looked at them and almost jumped.

"Dixie Chicks." I said, trying to play it cool.

"Yep. Front row. And listen if you don't come with me I'm either gonna have to ask that boyfriend of yours or start telling people that we're dating again." I couldn't help but smile at that.

"Look I'm flattered but I don't think…"

"Right. Rogan."

"It's Logan. And he's just.."

"A jerk. Yeah I could see that. You can do so much better Mary you know that… Like me!" I laughed.

"You haven't changed a bit Tristan."

"You have" There was a moment of silence and Tristan was smiling at me. "Look the concerts tomorrow night"

"OK"

"OK?"

"I'll go"

"Great. Pick you up at six" He grinned, then turned around and started walking away.

"Tristan." He turned around "I missed you too." He winked at me and my heart skipped a beat.

5 minutes later I was still staring at the spot where he had been standing.

"Is that punk gone?" asked Logan. I startled at this and he seemed concerned.

"Yeah."

* * *

A/N Thanks again to all the reviewers. The next chapter will be up as soon as possible. 


	3. Heartbreak

Logan left a few minutes later and I went to my bedroom. I lay down on my bed fully dressed and went to sleep.

There was aloud and repeated knockon the door. I got up and walked into the living room. Logan was asleep on the couch . I opened the door. Tristan was standing in the doorway, but before I could even say anything he wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me.

I let him kiss me for a second, enjoying the feeling that I had never felt with Logan. It felt like everything around me was just a dream, that the world consisted of only me and Tristan. Kissing in my doorway. I gently pushed him away and smiled at him.

Logan had somehow woken up and was standing next to us, staring at me with a look of heartbreak on his face.

I jerked awake. It was a dream. A dream that felt so real. A dream I wished HAD been real. I got up and again walked to the living room. Logan was not lying on the couch, everything was exactly as I had left it. I took a shower and got ready for my community service day.


	4. 5:00

At around 5:00 my stomach started doing butterflies again. I was going to see Tristan in 1 hour! What would I wear? What would we talk about?

I grabbed my favorite pair of jeans and a long-sleeved white shirt. I curled my hair and put on a little bit of make-up. By the time 5:50 arrived I was chewing my nails, something I had never done before. I sat on my couch and waited. 5:52. My stomach flipped at a sound but I realized it was the air conditioning coming on. 5:55 and my heart was racing. At exactly 6:00 there was a knock on the door. I jumped at the sound, took a deep breath and walked to the door, reassuring myself the whole time. I opened the door and there stood Tristan with a bunch of flowers. I reached out to take them from him and he took my hand and kissed it instead. My hand was burning but suddenly all my fears of the night were washed away.

"Um, let me…take….flowers" I mumbled

"Oh. Right. Here." He seemed nervous too. "So are you ready for the Dixie Chicks?"

I rushed to find a vase and put the flowers in there."Of course! I love them!"I then grabbed my bag and went to stand by the door.

"Shall we?" he said, motioning to his car. He moved out of the way and I walked out, locked the door and turned to him.

"Ok. Lets go." I started walking and he caught up. He put his arm on my shoulder and again my shoulder was burning.

"Let's go Mary." He said and smiled. It was the first time I had ever seen him smile, and I liked it.

* * *

A/N: its a very short but neccesary chapter...but yeah its up :) please comment 


	5. A YACHT!

"So, Mary, how was your day"

"Great. Just dandy"

"Who says dandy anymore"

"I do!" i said deffensively. We were driving to the concert in Tristans expensive Porche.

"You are very weird you know that"

"Thank you" i said. We made eye contact, but immediately looked away, remebering the last time we had said those words.

We drove for a few minutes in a long but somehow comfortable silence, and noticed that Tristan was pulling over.

"Whats wrong? Why are we stopping"

"No reason"

"Tristan, seriously, why are we stopping"

"So you wanna explain to me why you're living with your grandparents ACE" he said once we had come to a full stop.

"Because." I said defensively

"Because why"

"I just...I need to clear my head"

"And dating that Logan guy clears your head?" At first I thought he was joking, but when I looked at him, I knew he wasnt.

Once again, there was silence.

"Tristan we're gonna be late for the concert"

"Im not moving this car until you talk to me." I could feel his eyes on me, watching my every move. I stared intently at my hands.

"I just..."

"Need to clear your head, I know. Now I'll forget you lied to me if you tell me the truth right now"

"I stole a boat. I Rory Gilmore, straight A student, Chilton Validictorion, the girl who got into Princeton, Harvard, and Yale, went to Yale, stole a boat"

"Wow"

"Yeah. And not just any boat. A YACHT, Tristan, a YACHT!" I could feel my anger burning. But it wasn't anger at anybody other than myself.

"Still doesnt answer my question." I looked him in the eye. My stomach did a flip when our eyes met and at the same time tears filled my eyes.

"I dropped out of Yale." I whispered. He looked at me with confusion in his eyes.

"Ok. Why"

"I dont know Tristan. I dont know anything anymore. Im falling apart. Everything is just piling up. I stole a yacht, first of all"

"I think we covered that"

"I dropped out of Yale"

"Covered that too" I smiled slightly.

"And I'm not talking to my mom...and I joined the DAR!I hate the DAR"

"Ok. I think thats enough for now Mar"

"I miss my mom." I cut him off. Tears started streaming down my face. He pulled me towards him and I started crying on his shoulder.

After about 5 minutes, I pulled away, looked up at Tristan and smiled. For the second time that night i saw him smile.

"Thanks Tristan"

"You're welcome. So all the tears gone?" he asked "Um..I think so why"

We made eye contact and he slowly started moving towards me. He put his hand on my chin and pulled my face towards his. My whole body was burning as we kissed. After about a minute i pushed him back lightly. I smiled up at him but was hearbroken at was I was about to say.

"We can't Tristan." For the third time, he smiled at me.

At least you didn't cry this time." I laughed quietly. He turned on the car and started driving.

"Tristan"

"Yeah Mary"

"Thanks"

"For what"

"Everything. Talking. Kissing" He laughed.

"No problem. Anytime" I put my head on his shoulder and we drove in silence the rest of the way.


	6. Goodnight Kiss

_Without you I've lost my way_

I looked up at Tristan. He seemed to be really into the concert, which was weird considering we had been there for about 2 hours. We hadn't talked at all, but we both knew we didn't need to. We had finally gotten over that tension we had had since we were in high school. We were like old friends. And, for the first time, I was grateful to Tristan's stubbornness.

"Hey Tristan?"

"Yeah?"

"How long are you staying for?"

"I don't know yet, I'm thinking about maybe going to a nearby college, maybe even Yale." He winked at me.

I turned back to the concert.

Without you I'm not okay 

"So I guess I should be taking you home huh?" he said after the concert,

"Or can go grab something to eat…"

"Great idea Mary! Except I get to choose"

"Fine, just not anything fancy. I hate fancy restaurants. So where are we going anyway?"

"You'll see"

About half an hour later, Tristan blindfolded me.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Your are one impatient girl!"

"Well if I knew where we were going, I might not-"

"Ok we're here." I heard the car honk.

"Where's here?"

"Go ahead and look" This time I heard a door opening, but it wasn't the car door, it sounded like a house door. I took off my blindfold and froze.

"Tristan! Oh my god!" I ran to the door of the house in front of me, and hugged the person standing there as if we hadn't seen each other in years.

"I missed you sweetie!"

"I missed you too mom!"

* * *

"Tristan that was really sweet! Thank you!" We were driving back to my grandparent's house since my mom was going to Luke's for the night. 

"You needed it. Besides, I'm trying to get back into your good books."

"You never left them. Oh wait no im thinking about my mom, she never left them. You on the other hand have never been in my good books."

"As long as I'm in them now. I am in them right?"

"Whatever you want to believe." We got out of the car and walked to the door of the pool house, and I noticed Logan watching us from the window. "So thanks again for tonight Tristan."

"No problem. I had fun."

"You having fun at a Dixie Chicks concert? Ha!"

"Well I was with you wasn't I?" There was an awkward silence.

"Yeah. You were."

"Look can we talk somewhere without him being around?"

"Well its getting pretty late. I should be going."

"Fine. Um, how about I call you tomorrow and we can set something up?"

"Sure. Call me."

"I will. And I'd kiss you goodnight, but your boyfriend is watching."

* * *

A/N again a short chapter but a long one's coming soon i promise! Reviews rock my world! 


	7. Breakfast

Sorry this took a while, but i hit MAJOR writers block. Anyway this chapter isnt quite as long as i hoped but its up anyway. Enjoy! Reviews enjoyed!

* * *

I woke up 2 days later to the sound of my cell phone ringing loudly. I groaned and sat up, looking around the room for it. I flung my feet off my bed and walked over to my dresser, rubbing my eyes. My bad mood vanished as I saw Tristan's number on the caller ID.

"I figured you would have called sooner." I said quietly, still waking up. I walked back to my bed and got under the warm covers.

"You know me. I like to keep the girls waiting." Tristan said.

"I'd hardly call 2 days waiting."

"Yeah you're not one of those girls." I smiled. At least Tristan appreciated me.

"Oh should I be offended?" I teased

"No." He said simply. There was a comfortable silence for a few seconds. "What's wrong Rory?" I was taken aback not only by him calling me by my real name, but at the fact that he noticed something was wrong. I took a deep breath.

"Rory?" I replied coolly, trying to change the subject. "That's a first. Why not Mary this time?"

"Stop avoiding it." He said, interrupting my rant. I sighed.

"Logan...and I...broke up." I said, trying to fight back the tears.

"I'm sorry." For once Tristan actually sounded sincere. "Do you want some company?"

"No don't bother."

"I'm already here." He said, and I heard a soft tap on the door. I threw my cell phone on my bed and got up. I practically ran to my bedroom door and as I reached the living room tears started streaming down my face. I unlocked the front door and opened it slowly. Before I could even say anything, Tristan stepped forward and wrapped his arms tightly around me. I felt like I was protected, like nothing bad could hurt me as long as I was in his arms. I had never felt that safe in my 21-year life. We stood there for a few minutes as my breathing became regular before he let go of me. I wiped the tears off my face and turned away from him. "What happened Rory?"

"I don't know...he was just a jerk you know? And I guess I was still hyped from the concert. When I got home all he was insanely jealous, and I realized he didn't trust me. I couldn't handle that." I walked over to the kitchen and started making coffee, really strong coffee.

"Well I guess that beats alcohol." Tristan said with his usual grin. I looked at him and rolled my eyes. I sat down at my small kitchen table and rested my chin on my hand. Tristan walked over and sat down across from me. We sat there for a few seconds in total silence. I could feel his eyes on me, and I tried hard to avoid eye contact, looking anywhere – the TV that wasn't on, the coffee machine – anywhere but at him.

"You never called Tristan. I mean I understand that you left - you had no choice. But you could've at least called me once in a while. Four years Tristan. Four whole years and not a word from you. And I expected you to call because I always knew that you liked me, but you never did. Not once." I finally made eye contact with him. He stared blankly back at me for a few seconds.

"I'm sorry. I just…I guess I couldn't stand that you didn't feel the same way about me that I did about you. That really hurt." He looked at me, and I saw his expression change from sincere to angry. "But what about you? You knew I liked you but you still told Dean that you loved him right in front of me. How do you think that made me feel? Because it sure as hell didn't feel good, Rory!" Now it was my turn to stare blankly.

"I'm sorry. I didn't…I guess I just…I'm sorry." I said quietly.

"Yeah. We lost touch, it happens."

"It happens." I repeated after him. I got up and poured some coffee. I took a large sip and sighed. "Coffee is the best drink ever invented." He smiled. "OK so now that I'm actually awake, what are we going to do today?"

Tristan grinned his schoolboy grin, bringing back tons of memories. "Well Mary, you go get dressed…" he said, scanning me with his eyes. I stuck my tongue out at him. "…And I'll take care of where we're going." I narrowed my eyes at him playfully, took a large sip of my coffee and got up. I walked over to my room and picked out my clothes. Nothing too fancy, just a pair of jeans and a cute shirt. I could hear Tristan moving around, it sounded like he went outside for a second. I shrugged it off and walked over to my mirror. My stomach sank. I had slept with my hair in a ponytail, and I was now regretting it. My hair had a huge bump in it. I groaned and decided to just put it back in a ponytail. I put on a little bit of white eye shadow to make my blue eyes pop, along with some mascara. Then I smiled into the mirror and got up.

"Ok I'm read…" I stopped in mid-sentence. On my small kitchen table sat a gourmet breakfast. "How did you do this?" I said, taken aback.

"Ever heard of take-out?" He said smiling.

* * *

"Did you get in?" I stood up when Tristan walked into my new Yale apartment 3 days later. Tristan looked sad, like he hadn't. My shoulders slumped. He broke into a smile.

"I got in!" I squealed and hugged him.

"I knew you would."

* * *

So yeah there you go. Now review! lol 


End file.
